This invention relates to certain 2-(4'-pyridinyl)-thiazole compounds which are useful in increasing cardiac contractility, to pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds, and to a method of treating a patient by administering an effective amount of such compounds to increase cardiac contractility in said patient.
Various pyridinyl-thiazoles are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,821,384 and 3,842,172 describe various 2-(3'-pyridinyl)-thiazoles useful as antiaggression agents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,293 describes certain 2-(3'-pyridinyl)-thiazoles as anti-inflammatory agents. Liebigs Ann. Chem. 717, 148-153 (1968) and Chem. Abstract 70:37693Z teaches various 2(4'-pyridinyl)-thiazoles none of which are claimed herein as potential tuberculostatic agents.
United Kingdom Pat. No. 1,382,854 describes various 2-(3'-pyridinyl)thiazole derivatives as possessing insecticidal activity.
Journal of Organic Chemistry, 22, 984-986 (1957) describes the 4-methyl-2(4'-pyridinyl)-thiazole and 4-hydroxy-5-methyl-2-(4'-pyridinyl)-thiazole.
Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, 23, 65-70 (1980) also describes the 4-hydroxy-5-methyl-2-(4'-pyridinyl)-thiazole.